tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
The TF2 Freak world, although looking like the actual world of Team Fortress 2, cannot be really considered the same. While regular RED and BLU mercenaries seem to appear there as well, it is mostly inhabited by the large amount Monsters and Freaks that go about their daily business. This page aims to collect all of the places where there have been significant happenings involving Freaks and Monsters, as well as describing lands exclusive to said monsters. TF2 Maps 2Fort *The home of numerous Freaks (Painis Cupcake,Ass Pancakes, Soupcock Porkpie,Piss Cakehole ,Mentlegen Pie,Soljah, etc.). *Sewer Medic has taken possesion of 2Fort's sewers, claiming them as a home that no one can get through. *The Vagi Series and the Snyphurr saga (initially) take place there. *Weaselcake is forcibly created by beta-RED Soldier and Medic down in the RED base. *Nnnngh Snipers were first sighted in the RED base. 5Gorge Badlands *Thieving BLU Soldiers were first sighted around the RED spire. *First appearance of Nightmare Medic and King Caberface. Badwater Basin Barnblitz Coal Town Coaltown Event Coldfront *The secret lair of Cybormedic lies in the depths of the BLU base. *The portal leading to Dr. Schadenfreude's laboratory seems to be located there as well. *In the outer levels of the RED base The Evolved Vagineer has made his hideout. Decoy *Infierno and Men of Mystery were looking for something in there, but were interrupted by the first known arrival of Reaper. Soul Scout also appeared there for the first time. Degroot Keep *Private Funnyman becomes what he is nowadays while trying to encourage the BLU team to fight. *Demopan's place of birth, and presumably also his home. Doomsday Double Cross *Another known location inhabited by a Sewer Medic. *The event crucial to the origins of Madic, Orangeman and Mastermind Vagineer as TF2 Freaks took place there. *This is also the place where Painis Cupcake fulfilled his revenge after defeating the Bugler Vagineer in Painis Cupcake's Revenge Part 3. *The God Cow can be spotted here more often than anywhere else. Dustbowl *A teleporter in the RED Base leads to Tophat Island, lair of BLU Gentlemanly Demo. *Home of Jane Doe and his family. *Home of Spy and Spy. *Cave Heavy was born in the caves of Dustbowl Eyeaduct *The Underworld is located in the depths of Eyeaduct. Professor Pyrowise acts as its gatekeeper. *First appearance of Erzengel and Dream Demoman. Fastlane *Handsome Rogue slaughtered a GRN team there, and was subsequently defeated by Energineer. Foundry *CyborSpy's fortified residence is in the RED base. *CyborPyro was created in Cyborspy's base. Freight Frontier Ghost Fort Gold Rush *New Weapon was "born" there. Granary *The first fight between prototype Soldine and the Mastermind Vagineer took place there. *The Shades' first appearance, where a battle between them and Lord DeGroot and Christian Brutal Sniper took place. Thanks to Karma Soldier's aid, the Shades won, but they confronted him when they realized he was on their target list. Karma Soldier won the fight with the help of Private Funnyman. Gravel Pit *Home of the rare Spoy species. *Scombine is forcibly created by Heavy Trains Guy near the RED's final control point. *Dr. Noooo's office resides on the BLU Spawn room. *First appearance of Rex, Bob and Bob as well as the Men of Mystery. *Magic Mann's first appearence. *Savior's first appearance and the location of his return. *The first appearance of Samyro. Gullywash *Supreme commander of the Thieving BLU Soldier army resides on the BLU base. *Jane Doe met his wife outside the BLU base. Harvest *Familiar Heavy's first appearance. *Weaselpie is created by Doc Jarate by firing an unidentified weapon at Weaselcake. *Major Scout Guy's first appearance and subsequently his first encounter with The Evolved Vagineer Harvest Event *The place which Team Killer roams. *BLU Gentlemanly Demo challenged his rival here into a heated duel, which was actually won by Pyrogun. *The first group of MeeMs was sighted here. *Reaper and his subordinates fought Nightmare Medic and his minions there. While Behemoth and his Men of Mystery were knocked out, Nightmare Medic succeeded in chopping off one of Reaper's hands before Soul Scout, Spanner and Mender saved his life. Hightower *Captain Demoman's first appearance. Hodoo Hydro *First place visited by the BLU Nnnngh Sniper after being unwillingly freed by Professor Pyrowise. *Base location of Interesting Spy, Bob and Bob and King Caberface. First appearance of Interesting Spy and Infierno. *First appearance of Old Bloke, and now his current home. Itemtest *Home map of the Bomb Bears. Junction *Dr. Schadenfreude's base's location. *XanderKage's first appearance. Kong King *The location of XanderKage's only draw at the hands of J.D Aussie. *The first Werevy was sighted here. Lakeside *Soul Scout, Spanner and Mender engaged in a heated battle with Sentinel here. Lumberyard *The location of Cyborneer's base. *OluapPlayer's laboratory was formerly located inside the central building, until it was attacked by Thieving BLU Soldiers. Mannworks *The Cybor vs Machine battle took place here. Mann Manor *Lair of the Horseless Headless Horsemann, who has come into conflict with numerous Freaks and Monsters, such as Intelligent Heavy, Spyper, RED Paintraingineer and BLU Nnnngh Sniper. *Touching Story's first appearance. Mountain Lab *Karate Sniper's favorite training place, where he trains his pupil. *Madic's former home when he was helplessly insane. Later used by the Mastermind Vagineer to amplify his powers until his plan was thwarted by Soldine and Orangeman. *Pyrogun's place of creation. Nightfall *Soul Scout and Spanner fought against Behemoth and a group of Men of Mystery there. The fight ended with Behemoth immobilized against a wall and then him being berated by Sentinel. Nucleus *Stealth Keg's place of creation and off-duty hangout. Offblast *First appearence of the Caberneers and the Medibirds. Ravine *The location of TelroSpy's first appearance. Sawmill *Scuttlebucket was first sighted here. Steel Target *Major Scout Guy's training base, once used by him and Orangeman for early training during their time at HECU. It was also the first encounter between him and the newly created ORG Vagineer. *Nightmare Medic's non-canon base is located in a room overlooking the map. Thunder Mountain *Spengineer's favorite wandering place. Turbine Upward Viaduct Watchtower *Spy of Influence appeared there for the first time. *Gentlemanly Demo was "born" there after crafting his Scotsman's Stovepipe, his most treasured object. Well *EnGeR's first appearance was here along with the RED EnGeR Yukon Other Valve Games Aperture Science Game: Portal. *Cremapyro's lair and domain. *Abstract Spy's place of creation and home. *Infected Germedic's home. Cathedral Game: Pirates, Vikings and Knights II. *Location of an ancient Australian temple filled with Australium treasures. Formerly BLU Nnnngh Sniper's prison until he was fred by Professor Pyrowise. *The pit serves as the lair of an Engina and its thrall, the Scorpion Vagineer. Construct Game: Garry's Mod. *The blank white area serves as an alternate dimension known as "Dimensioneer", where most inhabitants are Engineers with headswaps. Ruled by the RED Paintraingineer. *First appearance of Kennyro McPyrick. Office Game: Counter-Strike: Source *Familiar Heavy's hat was fired and replaced with a Wiki Cap in there, leading to the creation of Official Heavy. Custom Maps 2Fort 2012 Night *A dilapidated, haunted pocket-dimension version of the regular 2Fort, created after Vagipyro's last battle with the RED Gunslinger Vagineer. Pyre dwells there. Atomic *Painis Vagicake was created here in an underground lab. Basilica Magna *Apparent origin of Nightmare Medic and his Disciples. Big City *Large metropolitan area. One staging area of a fight between a rogue Vagineer, Scunt and some others nobody cares about. *Blockgineer and Giga Demo can be found here more often than anywhere else. Catacombs *Edo Soldier's place of activation. Drogentote *Location of the Teufort General Hospital, run by Johann Van Windhoek. Evo City *Large metropolitan area, similar to Big City. Stage of the fight between Soldine and Handsome Rogue. The former lives in a big house in the suburban area of the city. *Evo City Correctional Facility is located somewhere there. Known former inmates include Madic, Demopan and Dic Soupcan. *Anuspies apparently live in the forests on the outskirts of the city. Ghoshunt 2 *Dr. Paranormal's rise to freakhood took place here. Glacier *The area Medizard usually looks after. Hunted *Demopan and a large dinosaur-like monster called Lizzie fought a Heavy, a Medic and a Soldier in an attempt of defending a BLU Spy in possession of a powerful Golden Sandvich. However, both Demopan and Lizzie were defeated, with Demopan fading away after the Medic "killed" his Frying Pan. Lair *A large volcanic island known as "Tophat Island" serves as BLU Gentlemanly Demo and BLU Paintraingineer's base of operations. *Ultimachinox's place of creation. *LavaSpy and his Groudon inhabit the depths of the volcano. *Used to be Edo Soldier's headquarters. Meet the Medic *Dr. Uppengraden's base of operation. *Where Pancolawich was created. Necro Urban *An abandonded and quarantined section of the Evo City, invaded by zombies. Soldine and Orangeman fought battles against Team ZOM and Robosol there. *Knivehand's most recent haunt. It's unknown if he left before the Orangeman escapade or came along after. Shady Peak *Location of the MeeM Forests, homeland of the MeeM species. Stratocorp *The Mastermind Vagineer's base. He resurrected Team ZOM, Robosol and Handsome Rogue in there. It is currently deserted. Category:Browse